Kratos (Canon, Composite)/Metal875
'Summary' Kratos is the main protagonist of the God of War series. He was born to Zeus and a mortal, naturally making him a demigod. When Hera ordered him killed, Zeus sent his son out to Sparta, where he grew up with his brother Deimos and his mother. Eventually, it's prophesied that a marked warrior would kill Zeus; so Athena and Ares were sent down to dispose of a marked warrior to stop the cycle of patricide. However, they took Deimos; what they didn't know was that Kratos was the true marked warrior. He eventually becomes a general of Sparta, and wins many battles, also accomplishing many tasks...but making many enemies in the process. Eventually, he finds a battle where he's about to lose; unable to fight back, he calls upon Ares in order to win, promising to serve him as long as he destroys his enemies. Ares obliges, and obliterates Kratos' enemies. He serves Ares faithfully for a long time, before Ares tricks him into slaughtering his own family. This began a long line of hate and a lust of revenge against the gods; even after killing Ares, the gods continue to take advantage of Kratos, which is ultimately what causes the entire series to unfold. In God of War 4, Kratos has left Greece and went to the Norse Mythology world, and has had a son, taking life easier and regretting his older, more violent ways. He's predicted to be forced into fighting Thor very soon, after killing Baldur. 'Statistics' Tier: 2-B Name: Kratos Origin: God of War Gender: Male Age: 150+ years Classification: Spartan, Demigod, God of War and Death, Godslayer, Formerly a Spartan General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Time Manipulation, Electrokinesis, Pyrokinesis, Cyrokinesis, Duplication, Life-Force Absorption (Via contact), Anger Affinity (After seeing Deimos's death, Kratos granted himself infinitely lasting magic and killed Thanatos), Resistance to Time Stop (Overpowered the abilities of the Amulet of Uroborus when against Castor & Pollux), Soul Mutilation (Killed the souls on Elysium), Limited Power Nullification (Can nullify illusions with the Eye of Truth), Limited Teleportation with the Oath Stone of Orkos (His clones can teleport directly in front of the enemy), Homing Attacks (Soul of Hades can vaporize enemies too, and this same power can be utilized with the Army of Hades), Limited Healing with Orkos's Cloak, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Resisted Persephone trying to persuade him into letting the gods die. Should be able to resist the power of the Lethe River, which can erase a person's memory from existence), Petrification, Resistance to Power Nullification, Limited Matter Manipulation (Atomic; Poseidon's Rage can atomize hundreds of foes, and Zeus' Fury does the same, albeit to a lesser degree), Resistance to Petrification (Via Rage of the Gods. Activating the Rage of the Titans also immediately breaks Kratos out of petrification), Aerokinesis, Earthquake Generation, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Fate Manipulation (The Sisters of Fate, who determine the destinies of the Gods and Titans, were unable to use their powers to actually force Kratos to lose, resulting in Kratos killing them instead), Time Travel (Traveled roughly 4,000 years back to the Great War and subsequently teleported all Titans to the future), Explosion Manipulation with the Spear of Destiny, Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Via Claw of Hades), Intangibility Nullification (With the Head of Helios), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Weapon Summoning, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings thousands of miles away), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 1 and 3; can no longer die, and no matter what he does, he will walk the Earth forever), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Astral Projection, Terrakinesis, Resistance to Death Inducement (Resisted the effects of the River Styx, which can slay any being who drinks from it), Resistance to Fear Inducement (Easily resisted the effects of Fear Zeus), Resurrection (Resurrection; as long as aspects of his mind, such as his soul and body, still exist, Hope will bring him back to life. Therefore, this is effective even against high-level Matter Manipulation hax or the likes), and Weather Manipulation (Via the Blade of Olympus) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Beat down Baldur on two separate occasions, whom of which defeated a fully-grown World Serpent in three hits. When the World Serpent hadn't even grown a fraction of its size when Baldur defeated it, it fought Thor, and their battle shook the Nine Realms. Their battle also obliterated the Yggdrasil. The Nine Realms are definitely separate from each other, as you require the power of the Bifrost to travel between realms, and can only do so in the presence of Yggdrasil, or the World Tree; even then, you end up in the "Realm Between Realms." Quote on quote, "the space in between." And these realms are nestled on branches of the Yggdrasil; even strands from the Yggdrasil surpass time and space, and they hold all existence across their boughs. This means the realms are so big that even something that surpasses space-time cannot hold them; as rather than being held on a strand, they're held on a branch. Then, with each strand of the Yggdrasil acting as something beyond space-time, it'd basically be that each strand is its own space-time continuum; destroying it would be the equivalency of destroying millions or billions of space-times. On top of all of this, remember that this was a heavily weaker variant of the World Serpent; Baldur beat the fully-grown World Serpent, and then Kratos defeated a serious Baldur. Kratos also collects the dew of the Yggdrasil and uses it to amp himself. This means Kratos can receive amps that surpass space-time, and they barely give him any boosts to his existing power. Overall, this rating is pretty solid, as he's already defeated enemies like Kronos in the past who created and embodies time as a whole) Speed: Infinite (Kratos fought with Helios at one point, and dodged his light pretty casually. Hades' Underworld is infinite in size according to guides as well as concept artists behind the game's development. Helios' light can spread across this infinite-sized world, which would mean its exact speed is infinite. It was actual author intent that Kratos is faster than Helios and his light, and the fact that the Essence of Hyperion is easily FTL, Zeus is above that, and Kratos stomped Zeus into the dirt, it's actually rather consistent for Kratos to be at such speeds; as described by the authors, the Essence of Hyperion is powerful, but Zeus is godly. And nothing can kill Kratos...except Kratos) Lifting Strength: Universal (Stronger than Hyperion, whose spear could hold the weight of the entire cosmos) Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Can contend with Baldur) Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee normally, several dozens of meters w/ equipment Standard Equipment: Blades of Chaos, various bladed weapons, Amulet of Uruborus, Oath Stone of Orkos, Eyes of Truth, Gauntlet of Zeus, Sun Shield, Triton's Lance, Charon's Mask, Blade of the Gods, Blade of Artemis, Poseidon's Trident, Blades of Athena, Arms of Sparta, Thera's Bane, Automaton Gear, Barbarian Hammer, Spear of Destiny, Blade of Olympus, Golden Fleece, Icarus Wings, Head of Euryale, Typhon's Bane, Amulet of the Fates, Blades of Exile, Claws of Hades, Nemean Cestus, Nemesis Whip, Bow of Apollo, Head of Helios, Boots of Hermes, Hades Soul, Leviathan Axe, Guardian Shield, Talismans Intelligence: Gifted (Was a Spartan General with countless victories. Has deduced creative ways to escape harm's way, and has solved several puzzles by some of the most brilliant minds of his time; including Daedalus, who built the Labyrinth of Minos, and Pathos Verdes the 3rd, who built the Temple of Pandora. As of now in the series, he's even learned from his past mistakes and has gained more knowledge over several more years outside of Greece) Weaknesses: None notable. Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 2